swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Droid resource
This article lists resources needed for Droid crafting, and the qualities you will need to look for in each resource. It should be noted that only certain components and consumables actually require good resources and experimentation. Here is a quick list of droid modules/components/consumables where good resources and experimenting matter: * Interplanetary Survey Droids (quality does not matter on electronic subcomponents) * Droid Repair Kits (quality matters on all subcomponents) * Droid Combat Modules (quality does not matter on droid brain subcomponent) * Auto Repair Modules * Creature Harvesting Modules * Detonation Modules * Artisan components for architects (like Micro Sensor Suites and Droid Storage Compartments...please note that the ones DE's use do not require quality) Named resources This list is a summary of all the named resources and what droid component they are related to. Bulk resources Bulk resources are grind-quality resources where stats do not matter. It is suggested that you have a good supply of bulk resources set aside for droid sub-components, which will be covered in the next section. This list consists of the resources needed for droid sub-components such as brains, arms, motive systems, Flight Computers and Unprogrammed Droid Command Modules. It also includes all of the resources needed for Master Artisan components, which are required for most high-end droids. NOTE: For Master Artisan components, quality does matter when being applied for non-engineer schematics, such as architect’s crafting stations. *Metal *Ferrous metal *Steel *Aluminum *Copper *Chemical *Polymer *Fiberplast *Low-grade ore *Siliclastic ore *Extrusive ore *Inert gas *Crystalline gemstone CD/OQ This list of resources is CD/OQ specific, meaning that these two quality listings should be as close to 1000 as you can manage, to produce the best possible product. OQ and CD both are listed as being 50% of the crafting equation. This list consists of the resources needed for level and rating based modules, such as Detonation and Droid Combat modules . *Metal *Steel *Neutronium Steel *Non-ferrous metal *Aluminum *Duralumin aluminum *Copper *Chemical *Fiberplast *Low-grade ore *Carbonate ore *Extrusive ore *Lidium extrusive ore *Crystalline gemstone *Vertex crystalline gemstone *Inert gas *Reactive gas *Tolium reactive gas Droid Crafting stations and Droid Armor (CD/OQ and SR/UT) This list consists of resources where a combination of CD/OQ and Shock Resistance/Unit Toughness (SR/UT) is listed as being important in the schematic. Don't worry so much about the SR/UT ratings or the resources. Instead focus on the CD/OQ ratings. Try to find resources on this list with quality listings as close to 1000 as you can manage, to produce the best possible product. OQ and CD are listed as 50% of the crafting equation for one experimentation line. SR and UT is listed as 50% of the crafting equation for a second experimentation line, however this line does not currently show an effect on the final product. *Metal *Ferrous metal *Steel *Duralloy steel *Non-ferrous metal *Aluminum *Link-steel aluminum *Inert gas *Fiberplast Chassis and Droid Deeds (OQ and SR/UT) This list consists of every resource type that is needed for the final build of a droid, or for a droid chassis. At the time of this writing, experimenting and therefore good quality resources have no effect on the outcome of these items. *Metal *Ferrous metal *Steel *Duranium steel *Duralloy steel *Ditanium steel *Non-ferrous metal *Chemical *Fiberplast *Low-grade ore *Extrusive ore Repair/Reconstruction Kits (PE/CD/OQ) This list is made up of resources that are specifically needed for the Reconstruction and Repair Kits. PE is listed as 50% of the required value and CD and OQ are listed as being 25% each of the rest of the value. PE should be the quality that you concentrate most of your attention on, unless the resource does not have PE as a viable quality. To maximize the effect of experimentation, try to find resources that are as close to 1000 PE, then 1000 CD and OQ. *Metal *Cubirian steel *Agrinium aluminum *Low-grade ore *Pholokite extrusive ore *Solid petrochem fuel *Known solid petrochem fuel *Liquid petrochem fuel *Known liquid petrochem fuel *Gas *Orveth reactive gas Droid Repair/Reconstruction Kits (OQ/CD/UT/MA) This list consists of resources that are used in Droid Reconstruction and Repair Kits. OQ and CD are the two main qualities that you should look for in these material, but don't neglect the UT and MA either. Try to find resources that have qualities in these four as close to 1000 as you can, and you will produce some of the best Repair and Reconstruction Kits that credits can buy. *Metal *Non-ferrous metal *Aluminum *Titanium aluminum *Copper *Beyrllius copper *Platinite copper *Low-grade ore *Extrusive ore *Keschel extrusive ore *Malab siliclastic ore *Plexite amorphous gemstone *Vendusii crystal amorphous gemstone *Fiberplast *Dantooine fiberplast Droid Repair/Reconstruction Kits (UT/OQ) This list consists of resources that are used in Droid Reconstruction and Repair Kits. UT is listed as being 66% of the crafting equation, while OQ is listed as 33%. *Metal *Neutronium steel *Fiberplast *Rori fiberplast *Low-grade ore *Ionite intrusive ore *Gemstone *Baradium amorphous gemstone Interplanetary Survey Droids (OQ/SR/UT) This listing is specific for Interplanetary Survey Droids and requires equal parts OQ, SR and UT (33% each). The closer you can find resources with values of 1000, the closer you will be to producing ISDs with the fastest returning, or highest number of uses. *Carbonite steel *Chemical *Vertex crystalline gemstone *Known radioactive Category:Droids Category:Resources